Supergirl & The Squad: Episode Zero
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: Supergirl, Powergirl and more unite to fight Brainiac. Please Read!


This story is probably a bit tamer than other stories. But please, give me a chance. I hope you like it. Feedback can be sent to: jelly55us@yahoo.com. By the way, this Story contains sexual situations. Readers, I advise you to be of age 18 and up. This Is a "just in case" notice.  
  
Supergirl and The Squad: Secret Origins Episode 0: Encounter  
  
By The Unknown Fan  
  
Monday. Earlier.  
  
"Awake."  
  
A voice sliced through the silence. Already with her fading superhearing, she could determine where the voice originated. But sadly, she could not act on her impulse to punch a hole through the solid brick wall behind her. Groggily, she opened her blue eyes and moaned. She tried to pull away, but was told quickly about her bondage, from the gold chains clasped delicately around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"What the-?" she murmured, realizing that this was an alien concept to her. She was no ordinary woman. She could bend steel bars with her pinky finger. She could crush concrete between her shapely thighs. She was a superpowered Kryptonian, for goodness sake.  
  
She was Powergirl.  
  
So, what in the hell was going on?  
  
She turned her head to one of her arm chains, aiming with her heat vision, hoping to sever the cold construct. But, for some reason, her powers were not responding to her mental commands. Once again she tugged at the chains but could not, even with all her might, break them.  
  
"Could it be.!" she gasped, her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Kryptonite?" the voice finished, now closer to her. A hidden door in the wall adjacent to her opened, and a man dramatically entered. His skin was green hued, and he wore what looked to be a glass dome over his skull. A completely black outfit completed his bizarre look. As he neared her, Karen Starr felt both fury and fear rise up inside her. But, she dared not show it.  
  
"Brainiac." She said in a bored tone.  
  
"You know, it's simply amazing what a non-lethal variant of Kryptonite can do once it is injected beneath the skin." He smirked. "But boy, you were certainly a handful. You took out some of my best duplicates."  
  
"Well, you certainly left me no choice." Karen said smugly, tossing her brilliant ebony mane of hair dramatically. "I hope I didn't hurt your operation too much."  
  
"On the contrary." Brainiac grinned. "You played your part well. In fact.you are the operation."  
  
"What?!" Karen exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Brainiac did not reply, but stepped back to inspect his prize. She was a beautiful creature, with hair that was midnight black, flowing over her shoulders like a liquid shadow. Her body was lean, but slightly muscular, a frontal display of her awesome might. Brainiac's eyes trailed down her chest, with its large chest size, to her toned stomach. She still wore the uniform of her team, The Squad, consisting of a very skimpy white and red trimmed halter-top, with the famous "S" shield (colored in light blue and red) nestled perfectly between her very great breasts, and a tiny matching flirt skirt. After skimming her toned stomach and perfect shaped legs, he spied her shapely feet in clear high-heeled platform sandals, the standard footwear of Earth's Greatest Heroines.  
  
"Well, you're certainly dressed to impress." He commented.  
  
"What do you mean by that last smart remark?" Karen asked again, referring to his earlier comment.  
  
"Oh.I keep forgetting that you don't have your vaulted "Super intellect".is that right? Anyway, let me break it down for you. I've stripped you of your powers. You're no more stronger, faster, or invulnerable than the next Terran woman. I plan to keep you here as my concubine. You will kiss when I tell you.and you will have passionate sex with me when I tell you. Oh, before I forget, by the end of the day, some of your friends will join you."  
  
"I don't think so!" Karen cried defiantly. "I'll never submit to you, you lime-green pervert! Just let me get my hands on you.we'll see about that one night stand!"  
  
Brainiac gently caressed one of her long, tanned legs, chuckling to himself. "Yes. We'll see about that."  
  
Still chuckling, the emerald genius turned away, walking towards the portal in the wall. The door slid shut behind him, leaving the former superwoman alone, trembling in fear.  
  
For the first time in her life, she was afraid.  
  
****************The Squad*********************  
  
Monday. Later. Leesburg, USA  
  
Ace o' Clubs was always the gathering place for the citizens of Leesburg. It was not a five-star restaurant, but a diner where young and old, teenage and middle-aged, met to discuss the daily happenings of the small town. Some of the information exchanged was gossip on Earth's mightiest superteam, The Squad.  
  
Well, that was what Daily Star reporter Ethan Malverne hoped. He was on assignment from the prestigious newspaper to gather info and pen a story on the scantily clad super powered heroines. It took a lot of begging to his editor, but he was glad to finally write on his favorite subject. For some reason, he had followed the exploits of the mighty females just like some people would follow their favorite sport team. On his bedroom walls, he could count more than 400 articles detailing different rescues and epic battles of Supergirl and Co.  
  
However, his reason for coming to Leesburg was to find a person that supposedly had information on them. Under very mysterious circumstances, he received a letter in his e-mail. The screen name was Zalto@. The sender was a scientist, and spoke of revealing intriguing information to the reporter, if he would travel to the small town.  
  
Ethan knew he was baited the moment he finished reading the letter. Of course, doubt crossed his mind.  
  
Just as he was casually drinking his water, absorbing the exchanges between the natives, something caught his eye. The door to the diner opened, and a brown girl entered.  
  
Instantly, the reporter realized that something was different about her.  
  
She wore the cheerleader uniform of Leesburg High, and carried a duffel bag in one hand. Her long brown hair was tied in a sloppily done ponytail, a very minor detail that Ethan overlooked. He turned away from secretly gawking at her for a second, realizing the minor age difference between them. It was obvious that she was in high school, and he was just fresh out of graduate school. But still, as the attractive brunette sat down at a table, he could not deny his pull towards her.  
  
So, he gave into his urges. As a reporter, he already had an excuse to talk to her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he sauntered over to where she sat. Eyes, blue as the ocean, glanced up at him.  
  
"May I help you with something?" she asked.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ethan Malverne, reporter from the Daily Star." He introduced himself. "If you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure." she nodded eagerly. "What is this about?"  
  
Ethan sat down in the seat facing her. "Well.before I start, what is your name?"  
  
"Linda." The brunette answered. "Linda Lee."  
  
"Linda Lee?" Ethan repeated. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
The brown-haired girl laughed. "Duh. No really, my name is Kara Danvers."  
  
As she said this, Ethan began to notice the small muscular tone in her arms. Obviously, she worked out. Either that, or cheerleading was much more exercise than he though.  
  
"So, Kara.let's begin. Well, first question. Have you ever heard anything about The Squad battles in Leesburg?"  
  
Kara's blue eyes darkened for only a nanosecond, before she replied, "Nope. Not since that time when that witch lady-I think her name was Selena or something-took over Leesburg High last year. I still have nightmares about that day."  
  
"Oh." Ethan frowned. "I didn't.I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Stop worrying." Kara smiled. "I don't let that get me down. I don't care how many of those crazies attack this town they don't scare me. Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
Ethan nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. So.that's all you've heard about them."  
  
"I'm afraid so." Kara replied sadly. "You sound disappointed."  
  
"Sorry." Ethan apologized. "It's just this assignment.I thought I'd hit the money lode of information here. But, I guess I was better off in Metropolis."  
  
"Yeah." Kara chuckled, crossing her legs. "Nothing happens out here much, except the occasional 'twister or stampede. But hey, I've supplied you with some info you can use. You were recording it, right?"  
  
Ethan grinned sheepishly, patting his pocket. Of course, he was recording her testimony. The only thing was, his tape recorder was not on.  
  
"Got everything here." He said, pointing to his pocket for indication. For some reason, she sat up, staring at his pocket as if she was burning a hole into it. After a few seconds, she leaned back, a look of skepticism flashing on her pretty face for a brief moment. The reporter could feel himself worrying. Did she know that he was lying?  
  
Before either of them could stay anything, two more patrons appeared inside the diner. Both were men, clad in black trench coats, shades, and fedoras. They were both thick and muscular, as indicated by their large arms and purposeful strides. A hush seemingly fell on the place, as the two men walked around the other tables, and settled beside Ethan and Kara.  
  
Ethan was eager to start the conversation anew. But, suddenly he noticed the strange look on Kara's face.  
  
It was a look of anger.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean too..." He started, hoping he could avert his lie. But, the beautiful girl did not reply to his comment.verbally. Instead, she gripped the table with her slender fingers. A crackling sound was heard, and a big chunk of the table broke off in her hand.  
  
The reporter's mouth dropped, awed at this display of strength. Looks like he has made her angrier than he thought!  
  
Kara looked from the wooden piece in her hand, to Ethan, and back again. "I- I'm sorry!" she babbled, rising from her seat. "Guessed this table is real old!"  
  
"Sure it is." Ethan said hesitantly, still shocked at her might.  
  
The brown quickly picked up her duffel bag. "Look, I have things to do. I hope I can see you again, okay? I'm sorry, but I really have to go!"  
  
"But, Kara.You're mad at me, aren't you?" Ethan asked.  
  
Kara shook her head. "Of course not, silly. But, you need a better game plan if you want to just talk to a girl. I'll see you around. Bye!"  
  
Tossing him the piece of wood, Kara gave him a quick wave before shouldering her duffel bag. Ethan could only nod slowly, and watched as she walked out of the diner. He was still stunned at what he had just witnessed. There was no way that this table was that old!  
  
He felt the old smell of a story coming on. Already, he was thinking of the perfect headline to splash on the cover of The Daily Planet.  
  
"Kara Danvers: A Real life Super-Girl!!"  
  
*******************The Squad**********************  
  
Kara emerged from the diner, exhaling deeply. She had almost lost it back there, and was about snapped the table in two. Luckily, she caught herself just in time. Now, she could only hope that Ethan did not pursue investigating her, and that her little lie was enough for now. Glancing through the wall with her X-ray vision, she chuckled as she could still see the reporter, glued to his seat in deep thought. She could only guess at what he was thinking. Sadly, Telepathy was not one of her powers.  
  
She took a few steps before she heard the door open again. Judging by the sounds of their heartbeats, she already knew who they were. Anger surged through her, causing her to bawl her hands into fists. She was tempted to let loose onto the two men with a fury of superspeed punches, but she tossed the thought aside. There were too many lives at stake.  
  
"Nice job, Kryptonian." One of the muscular men said, striding up behind her. "Glad to know that your old superhearing still works."  
  
"Okay, you have my attention." Kara said through clenched teeth. "Now, let the others go. They have done nothing to deserve this."  
  
"Aw.always protecting the innocent." The other man smirked. He revealed a small remote device, taunting her by playing with it in front of her face. "We make the demands, sweetheart. You follow us to where we're going. No 'super' tricks, none of your Squad pals showing up. If you do that well, then we'll see about cutting a deal."  
  
"Your boss already has a friend of mine. Isn't that enough?" Kara pleaded.  
  
"Nope." The man told her, pointing in the direction he wanted her to go. "Now, march."  
  
Kara gave both men deadly glances, before obeying. She could easily liquidate the remote. But, since they were still in front of the diner, she could not risk revealing her superpowers to the townspeople. Reluctantly, she continued walking, with her two captors trailing close behind.  
  
Many times Kara's eyes darted to the remote in the man's hand. And just as many times, he would cackle sinisterly like a Saturday-morning supervillain, and make motions to push the button. Boy, was he really pushing it. Kara brushed a strand of her brown hair and smiled to herself. There was no way that they were getting away with this.  
  
The trio exited the slightly crowded town streets into the quietness of the fringes of Leesburg. There was no soul in sight, even with Kara double- checking with her telescopic vision to make sure. She did not know if leading her to the outskirts of town was their intention, or a mistake. Either way, she was not about to let this opportunity slip away.  
  
With literal inhuman speed, she lashed out with her elbow, effortlessly throttling the man on her left. A startled cry fell from his lips as he was thrown approximately ten feet in the air, landing with a crash into one of the trees that dotted the area. Turning to her second captor, the female Kryptonian watched as his facial expression turned from humorous into pure horror. He fiddled the control in his hands, nervously trying to push the button. However, to the female superhuman, he was in slow motion. A quick super fast snatch of the remote, and the danger was over.  
  
Giving the goon a casual smirk, Kara crushed the remote in her seemingly delicate hands, reducing it to no more than molten metal and plastic. Walking over to him, she grabbed his collar, lifting the larger man bodily off his feet.  
  
"Now then." She replied, her blue eyes peering in his face. "Are you going to tell me where your boss and my cousin is.or do I have to demonstrate my long pass?"  
  
"B-b." the man stuttered, his shades sliding off his face.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"B-b-bomb!" he declared. "W-when y-you destroyed the remote, you a- activated the failsafe!"  
  
Kara blinked. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
The thug shook his head, trembling fearfully.  
  
"How many minutes?" She asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Crap." Kara grumbled. "Why do you lackeys always have to cut everything so darn close?"  
  
Naturally, she did not expect an answer from one of the many duplicated minions of Brainiac. So, without looking, she hurled him up into the trees to join his partner, hoping that would keep him from leaving. Whirling around, she took off towards Leesburg with a burst of superspeed. Her brown hair whipped out behind her, standing on end from her superhuman velocity. She glanced at her watch.  
  
One minute, fifty-seven seconds. Perfect.  
  
She held up her left arm, where she wore her Transformation Matrix. This object, which was a bracelet with a diamond in the center, held great power. It was rumored to be a joint creation of ancient Kryptonian, New Genesis, and Cadmus technology. The main purpose of the Matrix was for a quick transformation from civilian clothing to her Supergirl uniform. At first, Kara missed the feel of her alter ego's uniform under her clothes. But now, she enjoyed this new privilege.  
  
The Matrix could only be activated with a single code word. It did not take her long to figure it out. It was one of the dearest places in her life. That place was her home, from which she was sent to Earth for protection from the lethal radiation that destroyed it.  
  
One word was uttered. "ARGO!"  
  
The diamond on her bracelet lit up, coming to life. Even moving at superspeed did not affect the transformation, since it was just as rapid in and of itself. A mass of silvery tendrils exploded from the diamond, covering Kara's entire body. For a nanosecond, Kara's cheerleader uniform disappeared, revealing her nude statuesque body for the world to see. Then, the silvery tendrils went to work, pouring over her lean body like liquid metal. A blue halter-top, trimmed in red, appeared over her shapely breasts, covering them. Her trademark symbol, the red and yellow "S" shield, formed on the center of the top. Next, the silvery tendrils converged on her groin area, covering it with first a pair of red bikini panties, then a skimpy tiny blue flirt skirt, with yellow and red lines on the hem. Finally, to finish her uniform, two tendrils snaked down her long attractive legs to her feet, forming a pair of clear high-heeled platform sandals, with six-inch heels.  
  
The magical conversion from Kara Danvers to Supergirl finished with the tendrils whipping through her hair, turning it from dark brown to a golden blonde. A pair of red fingerless gloves appeared on her hands, complete with an instant manicure and pedicure. Finally, her red Kryptonian headband (also having a "S" shield) formed on her forehead. Now, with the transformation process finished, the Girl of Steel slowed her superfast sprint and took to the air. With slender arms spread like a graceful swan, and blond hair flowing in the wind, she continued her flight into Leesburg, slowing only when she reached the Ace o' Clubs Diner. For a moment, she hovered, peering into the diner with her X-Ray Vision, hoping to discover the explosive device.  
  
It only took her a second to spot the bomb. It was.underground? She had to get to it right away! Hoping not to cause panic among the customers, Supergirl slowly floated to the ground, landing gracefully by the front door. She stepped in, instantly drawing stares of bewilderment and recognition.  
  
"Supergirl!" one little boy exclaimed. "Cool!!"  
  
"Well, look who we have here!" one older gentleman exclaimed. "The "faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive!" girl herself! What brings you to our deck of the woods?"  
  
"Can I get your autograph?" another boy asked.  
  
"I'm here.on business." Supergirl replied. "I'm looking for the owner of this establishment."  
  
"That 'a be me." A large man with squinty eyes moved from behind the counter, with a hand outstretched. "'Name's Bibbowski, boss of this 'lil place-but you can call me Bibbo. And for tha' record.Supergirl, you 're my fav'rit!"  
  
A smile formed on the Maid of Might's face. "Hello, Mr.Bibbo." She greeted warmly. "I'm sorry if I appear rude, but I must speak to you about something in private."  
  
"All right." Bibbo replied, giving her a questioning look. "C'mon, let's go in tha back. Follow me."  
  
Supergirl obeyed, following after Bibbo behind the counter. Once they were out of earshot of everyone, Supergirl revealed the bomb situation to him. He seemed somewhat panicked at first, but it quickly subsided.  
  
"Okay, Supergirl." He told her. "Do what 'cha have ta do."  
  
"Well.alright." Supergirl said warningly. "I think you better stand back."  
  
The big man complied, with a mixed expression of puzzlement and awe. Supergirl visually took a measure of the floor before springing into action. With slender legs that could lift battleships, she began to twirl like an expert ballerina, gaining incredible speed in the process. Soon, she was nearly invisible, a literal tornado, in the apex of its spin. Bibbo found himself hanging on for dear life, as the resulting winds tore through him.  
  
Like a diamond tipped drill, the Maid of Might burrowed through the concrete foundation, landing in a hidden underground chamber. At once, questions came flooding into her mind. Did Bibbo know about this place? How could Brainiac's goons get in here without ripping up the floorboards, or tunneling underneath the diner? All those inquiries were dropped as soon as she saw the bomb.  
  
It was complicated mass of liquids, wires, and circuits. A digital timer ticked down from 20 seconds. She was cutting it close.  
  
She quickly rushed over to the device and scanned it for the trigger wires. 15 seconds.  
  
She located two wires, a red one and a blue one. But, which one should she destroy? 13 seconds.  
  
"Red one!" she guessed, remembering a similar device she dismantled a few weeks earlier at the U.N. building. She narrowed her eyes, firing twin beams of red energy from her pupils, severing the wire.  
  
Sadly, that did not stop the timer. In fact, the countdown sped up, sending a small wave of panic through Supergirl. Determined to save the innocents in the diner, the Girl of Steel took the device carefully in her hands and flew up through the opening she had made. 5 seconds.  
  
A blur of blue and red exploded through the roof of the restaurant, rapidly ascending towards the lower stratosphere. Supergirl slowed her flight, breaking through the clouds. Cocking her arm back, she flung the deadly explosive towards space. Seconds later, a large ball of flame erupted, temporarily adding a new star to the heavens.  
  
*************************The Squad*************************  
  
Was that.Supergirl?  
  
Ethan could not believe it. The leader of Earth's Greatest Protectors, here? What was he doing sitting down on the job? This was the scoop of the century! His interest peaked, the reporter rose from his seat, making his way through the crowd of excited customers buzzing about the visit from Earth's mightiest woman. Stealthily, he ducked behind the counter, and walked into the back room.  
  
Bibbo stood glancing up at the newly made hole in his roof. Ethan figured that the big man would be mad as hell at the damage. However, as he came closer, he could see the large smile on Bibbo's unshaven face. He could also swear that a tear was sparkling in his eye, which was surprising indeed.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Bibbowski, sir?" Ethan cleared his throat.  
  
"Just Bibbo." The man corrected.  
  
"Okay.Bibbo." Ethan repeated, clicking on his tape recorder. "I'm Ethan Malverne, reporter for Daily Star and I-"  
  
"'Ave we met?" Bibbo asked, giving him the look over. "I think youse that reporter that interviewed me before."  
  
"Yes we have, sir." Ethan grinned. "I remember you saying that you had actually met Supergirl before."  
  
"Yeah, 'ong time ago." Bibbo mused. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was the heavyweight champion back then, youse see? 'Manger wanted be to throw a fight 'cause he was in debt with some loan shark. Even threatened my girlfriend's life. One night, 'after the fight, I decided to.take him out, so ta speak. Just as I was 'bout ta do tha deed, in pops tha Dame of Steel. Never seen a girl so strong or so fast before. With that one night, she changed my life."  
  
"That's nice, Mr. Bibbo." Ethan replied, hiding a frown. "But well. what just happened now?"  
  
Just as the restaurant owner was about to speak, Supergirl slowly floating down into the hole, landing before the pair. As Ethan's eyes fell on her, his breath was caught in his throat. She had the beauty of a goddess, without the demeanor. For a second, the two locked eyes, and the reporter could have affirmed that he saw a flash of recognition across her face. Maybe, it was just his imagination.  
  
"Mr. Bibbo, I just wanted to apologize for the 'renovation'." She said humbly, bowing her head slightly. "I know of a friend that can reimburse you for damages."  
  
"Aw, shucks." Bibbo chuckled. "Just forgit 'bout it. This is tha second time youse saved my life."  
  
"Really?" Supergirl's head shot up.  
  
"Youse worried 'bout damages, when youse just saved lives?" Bibbo laughed. "Look, it's on tha 'ouse, just for youse."  
  
"Thanks.I think." The Girl of Steel replied. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. I have to go."  
  
Supergirl gave a polite wave to the two, and was about fly off, when suddenly Ethan sprung forward, seizing the hem of her skirt. It was pure instinct. However, pure instinct was also telling him not to look up, but he disregarded it. Once again eyes met, but warm sentiment wasn't shared. The Girl of Steel frowned, before reaching down, gently grabbing his wrist, and lifting him off of the floor with ease.  
  
"I know the outfit is a bit.much." She said in a low tone. "But, is the display of perversion actually necessary?"  
  
"Wha are ya, crazy?" Bibbo added.  
  
"I-I-I-." the reporter stuttered, watching his feet dangle. "I w-want to interview y-you for the D-Daily Star."  
  
"Daily Star, huh?" Supergirl repeated, sitting Ethan back on his feet. "So is this what they promote at that newspaper? Lewdness?"  
  
"Look.I'm sorry." Ethan apologized shamefully. "It's just- it's just.you were about to do the fly off thing and all."  
  
"A simple 'excuse me' would have been enough." Supergirl reprimanded, arms crossed. "After all, if I can hear a cat's meow fifty miles from here, then hearing you is obviously a walk in the park. So, Mr. Reporter, what do you want to interview me about?"  
  
"My name's Ethan Malverne. Once again I'm so sorry about my behavior." Ethan replied, holding out a shaking hand. He could not believe how immature and stupid he had acted. Grabbing Supergirl's skirt? Was he on crack? That was just as bad as spitting on the Constitution, for goodness sake! He wouldn't be surprise if she were to kick him from here to the moon. Literally.  
  
Yet, he was surprised when she shook his hand, the megawatt smile returning to her face. Another surprise came when he felt the skin on her hand was as soft as silk, not as diamond hard as he imagined. Wow.and to think this girl had split open massive tanks with those same hands.  
  
"Let's just forget about it." She said. "So, when do you want to do the interview?"  
  
Ethan's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Sure." The blonde replied. "After all, I think it's the right time for the world to get to know me and the team. That way, I won't have to worry about punching anyone's lights out for tugging on my skirt."  
  
Ethan knew whom she was indicating and laughed nervously. "Just name the time and place, Supergirl. I owe you that much, at least."  
  
Supergirl pondered for a second. "How about.Café Tres Bien? 7:00 tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sounds fine!" Ethan said with eager anticipation. "I'll have dinner waiting."  
  
"Alright then." Supergirl said in satisfaction. "I'll see you later." Effortlessly, she slowly levitated off the ground, her striking form only accented by her blond tresses. After rising through the hole in the roof, she instantly vanished in a blur of red and blue. The only reminder of her exit was the sound of rushing winds. There was no telling how fast the Girl of Steel was flying, but it was humanly impossible.  
  
Speaking of humanly impossible.Tres Bien? Did she have to pick the most expensive restaurant in town? It was obviously a way to get back at him. Still, for an interview with THE Supergirl, it was worth every penny.  
  
"So, yer got a date with Supergirl!" Bibbo laughed, slapping him on the back. "If I wasn't here ta see it, I still would've believed it!"  
  
"Yeah." Ethan mused dreamingly, his gaze still focused in the sky. "Who would have thought.?"  
  
*************************The Squad*************************  
  
The Maid of Might slowed her flight to 50 mph, approaching the outskirts of the town. She knew there was no need for such speed in such a short distance, but the high-velocity flight from the diner was just for show. Using her telescopic vision, she scanned for the two men she had left earlier.and found them missing. This did not surprise her at all.  
  
Hovering in midair, Supergirl counted down the seconds until her archenemy would make himself known. Three, two, one.  
  
Hello, my blue-and-red clad adversary a voice reached her ears. He was using the high-pitch frequency that only she could hear.  
  
"What have you done with my cousin, Brainiac?" Supergirl asked calmly, arms folded, knowing somehow that the alien mastermind could hear her.  
  
This is how I'm greeted? He asked sarcastically. No "how was your vacation on Oa", or "I've missed how you used to torture me"?   
  
"No more games, Brainiac." She declared. "I'm in no mood for them. You've not only kidnapped my cousin, but you placed innocent life in danger with your little 'stunt', just to get my attention. Are you satisfied?"  
  
No. Not really. Brainiac replied. I still have not had the pleasure of you dropping in yet. Won't you?   
  
His invitation had the word trap stamped all over it. Yet, the young heroine knew that she had to take the bait. Besides, she gave the malevolent mastermind one hell of a battle the last time they tangled. No matter how many weird machines he used, she always managed to dismantle them with surprising ease. This looked to be another demonstration of her amazing abilities.  
  
"Fine." She retorted, instantly rocketing upward towards space. She could see Brainiac's Mothership in the distance, without the use of her vision powers. The Mothership was a gigantic spacecraft, designed around the brain motif, but displayed weapons of unimaginable power and fortitude. As she drew closer, Supergirl felt a tinge of uneasiness in her usually fearless heart. Something wasn't right. Last time she flew to his ship, she had to make her way through a floating mine field, survive an assault of Brainiac's flying tanks, and fight a virtual army of his assorted clones, robots, and giant mechs.  
  
Maybe he had given up. Maybe the "can't beat them, join them" motto was his mantra now. Or maybe she was just wishing for too much.  
  
Deep in thought, the Maid of Might failed to notice a greenish cloud, nearly invisible, surrounding the craft like a ghostly apparition. Like a human missile, she shot through the cloud, and with both fists, plowed through the roof of the control room as if it was made of tissue paper.  
  
"Well.won't you come in?"  
  
Brainiac was reclining comfortably in his commander seat, being fawned over by two of his concubines. Another concubine walked in, offering a frothing drink to the emerald genius with a seductive smile. As the Kryptonian maiden gently floated to the ground, she found herself withholding a gasp. She instantly recognized the two fawning concubines.  
  
"Donna? Maxima?" she gave them questioning looks. "How? I mean.it's obvious." So, he has both the Princess of Theymiscira and the ruler of Almerac under his control.  
  
Even though she called out their names, the two blankly ignored her, concentrating only on keeping their master satisfied.  
  
"Fascinating, isn't it?" Brainiac purred, gently caressing Donna Troy's soft cheek. "Virgin minds are so easy to manipulate. My mental recipe? Keep them craving for sexual satisfaction, through me."  
  
"You're sick." Supergirl declared.  
  
"Just because I love to surround myself with female consorts?" he asked. "I'm just like any other adolescent male when it comes to the female form. However, I like to take the direct approach."  
  
"So it seems." She bawled her sensual fingers into fists. "This makes three of my loved ones you've harassed, Brainiac. Do you have any regrets before I send your plans spiraling into oblivion?"  
  
"Only one." Brainiac grinned, rising from his chair. "Which is that I won't be able to freeze the expression on your face, when you realize how fruitless it is to challenge me."  
  
"Wha-?" Supergirl was about to reply, when suddenly she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. A sharp pain erupted in her stomach. With a large gasp, she collapsed to her knees, her eyes widened in shock. Donna stood before her, withdrawing a fist from her stomach. The Amazon Princess lashed out again with her feet, connecting with Supergirl's jaw. Her vision blurred, and she found herself literally kissing the floor.  
  
She sat up, groaning in pain. Groaning in pain? Something was definitely wrong with this picture! How could Donna hurt her? In fact, why was she feeling this much pain? Pain was almost a foreign concept to her. She had shrugged off tank cannons without so much as a pinch. She even flew to the sun once. So, why was this hurting her?  
  
Brainiac answered her unspoken question. "Your powers are gone, I'm afraid. Kryptonite can do that do you."  
  
"Brainiac, you-!" Supergirl tried to rise to her feet, but Donna stopped her with one well-placed haymaker. The brainwashed Amazon warrior then mounted her, a playful smirk on her face.  
  
"Seems like Donna has taken a liking to you." Brainiac chuckled, kneeling over the two. "And don't worry. It's only synthetic kryptonite. I want only the best for newcomers to my harem."  
  
"Harem?!" the Girl of Steel screamed. "I'll never give up so-"  
  
"Oh, do shut her up, my Amazon friend." Brainiac commanded his concubine, rising from his position casually. With a wicked smile, Donna Troy obeyed, squeezing with her super strong bare legs. Supergirl could feel the air flying out of her body, and tried to fight back. But sadly, her former friend was enjoying herself too much to let go her embrace. A final gasp, blurring of vision, and Earth's greatest heroine surrendered to the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
Donna stood up, loincloth swirling around her long legs, approving of her dastardly deed. Brainiac stood next to her, staring down at the fallen female champion.  
  
Suddenly, Earth's conquest was much more simple. 


End file.
